


Misconceptions

by Hectatess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: While drinking away another nightmare, Dean gets mixed up with some people, and they all have misconceptions about Cas.





	Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> This plotbunny grabbed on to me and sank it’s teeth in my neck, whispering: “what if a girl tries to get with Dean, who is drinking about how Cas looked after his death.” It only got worse after that! Enjoy!

He didn’t remember how many he’d had, but his mind was still not clouded enough.  
He still could feel the remnants of the nightmare cling to him.  
Desolate, he stared into his glass, the uncaring amber liquid sloshing slightly.  
  
“Who is it?” a soft voice suddenly interupted his bitter thoughts.  
He turned on his stool, to find a curvy redhead looking at him with sad, light grey puppy eyes. Any other time he’d try and get her in the sack, but not tonight.  
“Who’s what?” he ground out.  
She slid on the stool next to him with a sad, and knowing smile.  
  
“Who are you trying to forget?” she coaxed.  
He scoffed, taking yet another sip.  
“Who says I ain’t here to score a lay?”  
Oops. That sounded bitter, even to his own, inibriated ears.  
The redhead just kept smiling.  
“I know the difference, chuckles. So, break up or death?”  
  
He gulped. The pale, peaceful face that had started his nightmare, swimming to the front of his brain.  
“Death... but...”  
She put a hand on his, staying his drink.  
“This isn’t the way. I’m sure that.. what was their name?”  
Bile rose, got gulped down.  
“Cas, he..”  
“Cassie... sweet name. Look, I’m sure Cassie wouldn’t want you to drown yourself in booze...”  
  
He didn’t correct her. Hell, she was 100% right. Cas hated seeing him drink excessively.  
He was just glad that it was a nightmare, and not real anymore.  
Fuck, if his life got any weirder, he’d... who was he kidding? He’d cope. He’d coped since the fire, hadn’t he?  
“What’s your name, chuckles?” the redhead asked.  
  
“Dean... Winchester.” he supplied.  
A burly, bald biker turned his head around, as did a waify little lady on the other table. Both their eyes flicked black, ever so briefly.  
 _‘Oh crap...’_  
  
The biker stood, and with him three others, including the waify lady.  
“Hey, Winchester! Heard your angel got shivved!” the biker called out loudly, making the redhead gasp in shock.  
“Oh my God! You are the worst! Gloating about someone losing his love like that!”  
  
The demons guffawed.  
“Awww! Y’all hear that? Winchester luuurrrved his angel! You crying about him dying?” the oaf taunted.  
The redhead blanched and leaned back.  
“Him? Cassie’s a guy?” she asked, pulling back completely.  
  
Dean huffed. “Seriously? Are you such a vulture? By the way, you misheard me, I said “Cas... he...” before you interupted. Also: yeah, I like both. Life’s too short to exclude half the people on the world.” He turned towards the demons, a sly smirk on his face.  
“Sure, Cas got stabbed by your boss, but my mom got his number. I take it he hasn’t returned your calls...”  
  
The redhead was on her feet and backing away slowly. Dean ignored her for now. She was the only civillian left in the dingy bar. How had he not noticed?  
  
He fidgeted with his phone, turning the volume way up.  
“Hey, Yul Brenner... Do me a favour... listen to this...” Dean said, pressing on a button.  
From the tiny speaker of his phone, his brother’s voice came.  
“Excorziamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, Omnis satanicas potestas, Omnis incursio infernalis adversari...”  
The biker lunged for the device, but Dean moved swiftly out of his way. Sam’s voice kept going, “...Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecciesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus. Audi nos.” The demons were writhing, fleeing their hosts, leaving them on the floor on all fours, gasping for breath.  
  
Dean eyed the bar, the confused and scared hosts, and the wide-eyed redhead, who stood pressed against the back wall, one hand to her mouth.  
Dean dropped his head and closed his eyes.  
“Castiel, who sassed his way back from the Empty, I pray you get your lazy ass out of my Baby and help me out here.”  
  
The door opened and Cas stepped in, his blue tie askew, as always.  
“Dean! What’s happening here?” he groused.  
Dean grinned, so glad his angel was home with him. “Hiya Cas! We got a few demon hosts here.”  
The redhead squeaked and her eyes widened even more.  
“Cas? Bu...bubut! You’re dead! Stabbed! And did he say... demon?”  
  
Cas gave Dean the exasperated, ‘really, Dean?’ headtilt and sighed.  
“Yes. I am Cas, I was killed by my big brother, Lucifer. But Dean’s Mother, who has died when he was four, punched Lucifer with some brass knuckles, and shoved them both into an alternate dimension.” He turned to Dean. “It would seem the demons are unaware of the latter though.”  
  
Dean nodded and stepped up to the angel. He tugged his tie straight, fixed his collar and patted his cheek.  
“It sure does. Any way: you’re doctor Collins and you will give these people an ‘emergency once-over’ because of some weird bacteria, found in the bar. Starting with this little vulture.”  
He indicated the trembling redhead.  
Cas nodded and then pulled up one corner of his mouth.  
  
“At least you didn’t start stabbing everyone.”  
Dean pulled out the Kurd knife and parred his fingernails with it.  
“Live hosts, Cas. I’m not that much of a dick.”  
  
Cas nodded and stepped up to the trembling redhead.  
“This won’t hurt. I promise.” He said, placing two fingers to her brow.  
She cringed, then a blissed expression came over her, and she smiled at them.  
  
“Sit down, Josephine. I have others to attend to.” Cas said and turned to the four demon hosts.  
Josephine sank on a chair smiling at Cas. “Sure thing dr. Collins. Thank you.”  
  
After every person in the bar had their memory wiped and replaced by Cas, he and Dean left.  
Once they were in Dean’s Baby, Cas turned those deep blue eyes on Dean.  
“I gathered from Josephine’s memory, that you were drinking heavily, Dean. And you told her I had died. Why?”  
Dean shot him a glance.  
“Cause I’d had a dream about that. I drank to forget the nightmare.”  
  
Cas bit his lip, and Dean patted his knee.  
“Hey... it’s ok. I gotcha back, didn’t I? Wasn’t the first, won’t be the last person I lost. Just don’t do it again.”  
Cas smiled that rare smile, all crinkly eyes and a slight tug at the corners of his mouth.  
“I’ll do my utmost. Just you do the same.”  
Dean grinned at him.  
“You got it, pal. You got it.”

 


End file.
